Tomoyo Kaida
Tomoyo Kaida is an Exorcist and a member of the European Branch of the Black Order, formerly of the North American Branch. She is also the Princess of the Kaida Clan, meaning that she is royalty. Appearance Tomoyo is a fair adult with long, dark purple hair that cascades to her mid-back and kind lavender eyes that are often mistaken for being light purple. Tomoyo is typically seen with a blush or embarrassed expression on her face and nervously fiddling with her sleeve. Tomoyo wears a different outfit than most Exorcists. She wears an odd headband around her neck which has a leaf symbol on the metal attachment, possibly indicating her affiliation with the Kaida Clan. She wears a white and dark purple jacket over a black tanktop and a bodysuit which extends to just below her knees, darker purple-blue pants with bandages around her left thigh and a packet strapped to it, and a set of black sandals. When she was younger, she wore a headband similar to the one she wears currently only it was blue, a beige jacket with white fur at the bottom, similar dark purple-blue pants, and full blue sandals. Her hair was also noticeably shorter than it is currently, suggesting she cut it early in her childhood. As a child, she was seen in a full fishnet body-suit extending to her ankles, black sandals similar to the ones she wore as a young teen, a loose black long-sleeved shirt, and loose, dark black pants. Personality Tomoyo is a shy, yet determined individual with the simple dream of becoming strong enough to protect those she loves. When first introduced, she was meek and overall submissive to others, even her enemies. She often didn't stand up for herself, despite her history, and allowed herself to be bullied and pushed around. She ultimately changed when she met . Personal Statistics *Education: 3 *Affinity: 3 *Battle Ability: 5 *Mental: 1 *Flexibility: 5 *Activeness: 4 History Tomoyo was born as the second child of Katsu Kaida and his young wife, Ayumu Kaida. Despite her older brother being born first, Tomoyo became the Heir to the Kaida Clan. Though her brother was jealous of her being the heir, he supported her because of his deep love for her as his younger sister. This title she received was to shape her relationship with her brother throughout the years. However, even as she trained with her sister and sparred day after day, Tomoyo's abilities proved to be below average, which discouraged her father and eventually resulted in dis-ownment, possibly because of his pride as head of the family. Around the time she was nine, she met her first love interest, Gen'ichi when she was being bullied by a group of boys because she had ran into them after experiencing her father tell her aunt, Kaede that she was worthless. Gen'ichi quickly defended her, telling the boys to leave her alone. However, this resulted in the boys beating him up and leaving. She slowly approached him and upon realizing he was conscious, tried to help him using a special ointment but Kaede arrived and quickly pulled her away from Gen'ichi, saying that he wasn't a good person to hang around with. As Kaede dragged her off, the ointment she was going to use dropped out of her hand and Gen'ichi later used this when he was able to stand. When she was thirteen, she was forced to battle her brother, Daisuke, in order to prove her skills to her family. Daisuke began to tell her all of her faults in order to avoid fighting her but Gen'ichi arrived and told her to fight him and show him all of her "good" qualities. Inspired by him, Tomoyo fought hard against her brother, displaying a newly-discovered confidence. Although she was defeated by her brother, her father saw her skills and brought her back into the family, feeling wrong for the way he had acted towards her. Approximately a year later, when she was fourteen, she met with Gen'ichi again and confessed that she loved him. He revealed that he loved her too and they supposedly began dating. However, within months, tragedy struck Tomoyo when her mother passed away. Stricken with grief and lost without his wife, her father quickly followed, dying of . With the loss of her mother and father, her relationship with Daisuke became much stronger as she depended upon him for both emotional and financial support. Daisuke became the head of the clan and began to train Tomoyo himself, in order to prepare her for her becoming the head of the clan. Tragedy struck again when she was seventeen, in which her home country was attacked by terrorists who quickly began killing those who defended the country. Gen'ichi and Daisuke quickly fought to protect their country, which caused her to join the war as well. Defending Gen'ichi from the leader of the terrorists, Tomoyo used all her abilities in order to protect him, but he easily defeated her. Despite both Daisuke and Gen'ichi's pleas, she continued to fight, even as she was near-death. After knocking her down for the last time, he stabs her with a metal rod, giving her a deep wound through her heart. Daisuke and Gen'ichi, absolutely outraged at his actions, quickly attack him in order to protect her. After she is revealed to still be breathing and the leader makes another attempt to stab her, Daisuke acts quickly and takes the hit instead, dying upon impact with the steel rod. Tomoyo awakes in time to see her brother die and although she makes an attempt to stand up and attack the leader, she is unable to stand and bleeding out. Tomoyo is forced to experience yet another death as the leader quickly defeats an enraged Gen'ichi and proceeds to stab him to death as well. After killing Gen'ichi, the leader then proceeds to stab Tomoyo one more time to ensure she dies and then departs, leaving her home country in ruins and all of her people dead. It was later revealed that she and her aunt, Kaede, were the only ones who survived. However, before she dies, she is discovered by General Gisen Rintama, whom takes her to her home and cares for her wounds. Tomoyo wakes approximately a week after the incident and actually meets Gisen for the first time. Gisen explains that her people are dead and her home is gone, and that she is an Accommodator for her Innocence, Shirome, which allows for her to manifest energy within her body as a means of attack. She also explains what Innocence is and what an Accommodator does. Tomoyo, deciding that she had nothing to return to, accepted her offer and became Gisen's apprentice. Plot Powers & Abilities Master Martial Arts User: Tomoyo is highly skilled in the use of martial arts, having been trained in it since she was a child. Although she was initially deemed as a failure in the genre, she has become a master in its use and has even tried training Allen in some of it after he asked her about it. She has demonstrated her capability in its use several times, as when she attacked Riruka Akimoto and disabled her in order to avoid killing her. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Since she has been trained in in Martial Arts, her hand-to-hand combat skills were influenced and strengthened by this training. As a result of this training, she is quite capable of disabling an opponent, as she successfully rendered Riruka Akimoto unconscious and protected her brother from the terrorist for a short time. Innocence Shirome (Japanese for "White Eye", Viz: "Lavender Eye"): Shirome is a crystal type Anti-Akuma weapon that is centralized differently than most Crystal-types, instead being the manifestation of her energy and life-force. While Shirome is sometimes defined as being a new type of weapon called "Energy-type", it is usually classified as Crystal-type. * Dance of Shirome: This technique involves a series of movements, the "dance" of Shirome that acts as a defense. The technique acts as a result of her martial arts training, which has caused her to gain beyond normal flexibility and immense energy, which allows for her to create a 360 degree barrier that protects against most Akuma attacks, and was even able to stop 's candle attacks. Trivia *Tomoyo shares a Japanese voice actor with Lala. **Tomoyo's initial voice actor, Caitlin Glass, does Lala's English voice as well. Image Gallery See Tomoyo Kaida/Image Gallery Category:Females Category:Excorsists Category:Asian Branch Category:North American Branch Category:European branch Category:Crystal Type